Suoh Genji
'Suoh Goshuin '(御朱印スオウ Goshuin Suou) is a character appearing in the anime/manga series, Beyblade Burst Super Z. He is a member of the Beigoma Academy BeyClub, along with Fubuki Sumie and a respected member as well. He fights with his Beyblade, Hell Salamander 12 Operate. Appearance Suoh has white hair that covers his right eye. His appearance and attire are similar to Shu Kurenai. He wears a black and red coat with yellow fur trim and a white suit beneath it. He also wears a lime green and purple tie. He almost always keeps his eyes closed. He also wears a black and yellow gauntlet on his right arm. When his bangs move to the left, it reveals the right side of his face: his right iris is yellow, and he has a dark magenta shade zigzag mark on his right cheek. Personality As of now, not much is known about Suoh’s personality, but what is known is that he is very calm and collected. He is very good at observation. He is also generally soft-spoken and polite when speaking to others. Special Moves *Inferno Whirlwind Attack: *Blade Wild Hell Drop: *Flame Whirlwind Inverse Scale: Salamander flips up into the air after being attacked then falls down to counter the opponent, using gravity to release all of its power in one big attack. Beyblade * Roktavor R2 Knuckle Unite: Suoh's bey when he was younger. * Khalazar K3 2Glaive Orbit: Suoh's bey in Beyblade Burst Super Z before he got Hell Salamander. * Hell Salamander 12 Operate: Suoh's current bey in Beyblade Burst Super Z. Description (Super Z) Suoh was mostly a background character in the start but later it was revealed that he actually battled Lui when he was a child. He wanted to defeat Lui and he got a chance when the Longinus Cup was announced. Suoh did the launch test and got into the tournament. Suoh was also seen being haunted by his loss to Fubuki when Fubuki first recieved Emperor Forneus. He then made a new bey, Hell Salamander and was later controlled by it. He took Hell Salamander out for a test run and beat Ranjiro and Relationships Fubuki Sumie Suoh is always seen with Fubuki and is always with him during training which suggests that they are good friends. Suou also complements Fubuki during his practice. They are also both members of the Beigoma Academy BeyClub as well. Lui Shirasagi Suoh is revealed to know Lui from when he was young. After being defeated by Lui, he came to admire him and strive to defeat him. In the present day, the two appear to be on good terms with each other, and Lui even allows Suoh to watch and help him train for his upcoming Battle Royale with Aiga, Fubuki, and Ranjiro. Gallery D10D3BC9-EAA3-45CC-AECB-08ED1ADAF8D4_kindlephoto-6102355.jpg Pc_1920x1080_1_(1).jpg Beyblade Suou.png Suou in theme song 2.png Suou in theme song.png Suou open eye.png Suou BEY-POP.png Trivia * Suoh's first name is Japanese for dragon, a reference to Hell Salamander's beast. * Like many characters in the Burst series, Suoh's surname contains a color kanji. His has "朱", which means "vermillion". * Suoh becoming possessed by Hell Salamander is very much like how when Shu became possessed by his Bey, Spryzen Requiem in Beyblade Burst Evolution. ** Additionally, when his bangs are flipped to the left, Suoh's hairstyle resembles that of Wakiya's. * Suoh gets a red mark on the side of his face and reveals his evil eye when he changes his bey’s mode, which may imply that he has a split personality and each is signified by each mode. * Suoh is the first Burst character to own three different Beys: A generic Rocktavor R2, a Khalazar K3, and Hell Salamander (which is a left spinning bey, unlike the other beys he has). References Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Beyblade Burst Super Z Category:Beigoma Academy BeyClub Category:Main Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Characters